Shinobi no Sokudo
by TheMaddogMerc
Summary: Naruto, turned out slightly differently than in the canon, and thus with no solid ties to the village, the Sandaime Hokage is running out of options. Until an unexpected person makes an unexpected request. Powerful!Naruto. Kenjutsu!Fuinjutsu!Ninjutsu using Naruto. Eventual NaruHina. Stating it here and now, I do not own Naruto.
AN: Hello everyone, just a quick note before we get on with the story. This story will contain some points people do not like:

Strong Powerful Naruto, Somewhat Nice Kyuubi, Bloodline Naruto.

These are just some of them, more may follow, but this is just a warning for those who don't like theses points, purely for the fact that I don't want someone complaining to me about what I write, it's a waste of time for the both of us.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

The Sandaime Hokage sighed as he stared at the piece of paper in front of him, different from the surrounding mountains of paper that threatened to topple over and send it all into disarray. For this piece of paper changed the lives of 19 different people, all under the age of 13, and would no doubt mean ruining the innocence most of them had. Hiruzen Sarotobi went down the list of students had passed. Mostly noting the more prominent names that stood out.

 _Kiba Inuzuka_

 _Shino Aburame_

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

 _Ino Yamanaka_

 _Shikamaru Nara_

 _Choji Akimichi_

 _Sakura Haruno_

 _Sai Shimura_

 _Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

At the last two names, another sigh escaped his lips. Both suffering tragic pasts, both bright and exceptional shinobi, both … having a flight risk warning next to their names.

Sasuke Uchiha, 12 years old, entire clan wiped out by older brother, tortured by said brother, has a desperate need for power to avenge his clan. Final Academic Results: Written - 95, Taijutsu – 90 (note Uchiha uses the Interceptor Fist, with Sharingan score raises to 100), Weapons – 10/10 plus a 5/10 for showing great potential with a ninjato, Ninjutsu – 100. Also shows great promise in the field of genjutsu.

Final Academic position joint 1st. Flight Risk warning due to possibility of gaining power outside of Konoha, recommendation keep a close eye on him.

Naruto Uzumaki, 12 years old, Kyuubi Jinchuriki, beaten regularly up until 7 years ago, sudden change in behaviour, more calm and serious behaviour. Final Academic Results: Written – 65, Taijutsu – 85, Weapons – 10/10 plus a 9/10 for use of dual wield tantos, Ninjustu - 100. Also shows great promise in the field of fuinjutsu.

Final Academic Position joint 1st. Flight Risk warning due to no close links to village, could easily go rogue as he could stay, also hostility shown to him may force his hand.

Once again a sigh escaped his lips as he thought of what to do, he needed to make the teams somewhat with a purpose and fair yet he had no clue what to do. Reaching into his draw he grabbed his trusty pipe and started smoking, relaxing as the he blew out a puff of smoke.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as Cat, one of his ANBU arrived.

"Sir, the council has gathered and are waiting for your arrival."

Hiruzen nodded as he got up from his admittedly comfy chair, popping a few joints in the process, and proceeded towards the council chamber. Once he arrived the doors slowly opened for him by his ANBU stationed there. Almost immediately the chatter in the room died down as he proceeded to settle down as he himself sat down at the head of the table. Looking down the table he saw his three advisors, the shinobi council and the civilian council.

"Alright now that I have arrived let us begin with discussing the team placements. Jonin." When the last word left his lips 6 people arrived all in a shunshin. "Let me explain to you the details of the graduates. Stating from the bottom …"

And so it went on, with everyone in the room listening to the Hokage as he explained how each of the graduates did and their strong points. A little unrest happened when it was said that the Uchiha had tied with the Uzumaki, more specifically from the civilian side. Denials were muttered when it was said the Uchiha hear could run. Nothing compared to the reactions when it was said the Uzumaki boy could run as well.

Many people (the civilians) called for his head, some said to make him a weapon, one jonin said he would take him on as an apprentice, which in turn made the civilian council hurl insults at him.

Throughout all this the Hokage sat in his chair, smoking his pipe and waiting for the reprieve he needed to speak, after five minutes and no change his anger started to show, but before he could even twitch a presence made themselves known. A curious frown made its way onto the Hokage's face as he wondered why _he_ of all people turned up.

"Perhaps I could make a suggestion?" a neutral male voice spoke up.

Immediately all arguments stopped and the sound of footsteps made all look at the corner of the room as a figure _melted_ out of the shadows.

He stood at 6"3 with a swimmers build. Black ninja sandals covered his feet, black ANBU trousers taped of with black bandages on his lower half, a black skin-tight tank top tucked into his trousers with a white vest covering the abdominal and chest area, the standard ANBU tattoo on his right shoulder, a large ninjato sheathed on his back, and lastly a dragon shaped mask covering his face.

"Dragon? What input could you have for a trivial matter such as this?" The Hokage was absolutely confused.

"One of these genin peaked my interest and when I heard the debate taking place I felt I could offer a reasonable suggestion." After receiving a nod from the Hokage to continue and show he was listening, he slowly walked _read prowled_ around the room, as he spoke.

"I believe we should put together the Aburame, Hyuuga and Inuzuka and make a tracking team out of them. This combination has never been seen before and between the insects of Aburame, the eyes of the Hyuuga and the nose of the Inuzuka, not to mention their ninken will make for a truly great tracker team.

Next recreate the Ino-Skika-Cho and have them trained into the ground with physical exercises and teamwork formations, with the young Nara's keen mind he may think up some truly remarkable strategies for a different number of enemies. They can be a capture and Interrogate team.

Then have the Uchiha, Shimura and Haruno put together to make a first response team, we all know that the Shimura will be more skilled than he lets on, allowing him to watch over the Uchiha boy, and respond accordingly. With the Haruno's chakra control she can be a mednin. Have train her chakra capacity until she drops. Then do it again.

And lastly the Uzumaki, Last of his clan, showing huge potential in a number of different areas. This is where I make my only request. Give him to me." Throughout the explanation everyone was nodding along, the final statement though brought along some shocked looks and even hopeful ones.

"Explain!" That voice didn't belong to the Hokage, know it belonged to the advisor Danzo Shimura.

"Naruto Uzumaki shows great potential. I want him given to me so I can make him an entire ANBU corps in one man. The chakra capacity allows him to make shadow clones. A lot of them. This will be his team. It also allows him to train a huge amount. His Uzumaki vitality and Kyuubi induced regeneration allow him far harsher training sessions. His nose rivals that of an Inuzuka, his eyes that of an eagle. His hearing is noteworthy too. His skill with those two tantos make him a worthy adversary and with his speed make him a very good swordsman.

This negates the need for taijustu. His skills in fuinjutsu outmatch many here. I want him to be trained by the ANBU in their spare time and create another SS-Rank shinobi with a flee on sight order. No one in the ANBU hates him, meaning he will get the fullest out of our training.

I know he uses gravity seals so that negates the need for speed and strength training. Occasionally he will accompany some of us on our lower ranked missions allowing him to gain experience. Then when the first chunin exams after this day arrives have him placed in them, and then let him show the other great Hidden Villages see what we Leaf Ninja have, and let him spread unease throughout the elemental nations warning them of what we have as a jinchuriki. As none of the ANBU hate him he can grow bonds with some of them ensuring his loyalty to the village. We can be there as he learns to use the Kyuubi's chakra ensuring a very quick response should anything bad happen."

Once again throughout the explanation people were nodding their heads. This need not matter though, as the one to accept had to be the Hokage and he just sat there with a neutral look on his face. Not portraying any emotion.

Silence reigned in the council chambers as people waited for the Hokage's response.

"I agree, however, I want a full ANBU meeting in the HQ in ten minutes with every single member there in order to explain some things that you do not know. Understand?" a quick nod being the answer, the Hokage quickly dismissed everyone in order to head to the HQ for the meeting. Wondering how big a shit storm this was going to cause when he revealed everything.

 **Later, at the ANBU Headquarters**

Hiruzen stared out at the large amount of ANBU that had gathered around the relaxation area, everyone as silent and staring at the two men on the slightly raised platform, the other man being the ANBU Commander, Dragon.

"Earlier this evening, the Genin Team placements were being discussed." His voice carried through the air reaching the furthest shinobi, even though it was spoken in such a soft tone. "And we had some trouble on the final 10 students. Dragon here came up with these team placements in order to accommodate everyone's opinion. This leads us to the here and now.

As of now you all will be paid a weekly D-Class mission pay for the contribution of the training of one Naruto Uzumaki. Whether this be training his Tai, Ken, Nin, Fuin, Gen or hell even playing shogi with him. Every one of you has something to offer that boy, but most importantly there are two factors that stand above all else.

You will help him train with the Kyuubi's chakra, this means preparing him both mentally and physically for the strain that using it causes, and this also includes restraining him within reason if he should lose control.

Secondly, you are to make ties with him. Become the elder sibling that he should look up to, become the friend that he can make jokes with, hell if need be become the rival he strives to become stronger than. We need this boy to make ties with the village, he needs something to keep him here. I myself have a somewhat of a grandfatherly relationship with the boy, and no that other than me and to other people, he had _no one!_

Now finally, the reason I have agreed to this arrangement is because of one S class secret that I am about to reveal to you all. His lineage." All through the Hokage's talk not a sound was heard, there was the occasional glance at another shinobi, or maybe a nod in agreement here and there, however at the last two words, gasps were quitter numerous.

"The boy's mother was Kushina Uzumaki, expert in Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu and Suiton Ninjutsu. His father was Minato Namikaze, expert in Fuinjutsu, Futon Ninjutsu and Jikukan Ninjutsu." Ignoring the gasps at the boy's father, the Hokage continued. "As you can see, the boy is going to be a power house, close range to mid-range fighter. With the Kyuubi's chakra, his Uzumaki chakra and blood, his healing abilities, and with those two nature affinities most likely being his. He. Needs. To. Be. Trained! Do I make myself clear?"

" **Hai, Hokage-Sama!"** The large shout was carried out by all of the ANBU forces.

"You are trusted with this mission due to your unhostile thoughts of the boy, at the moment he is but a stranger, but come the Chunin Exams, I want him to have some sort of bond with at least half of you. He is, without a shadow of a doubt, either this village's future … or its destruction. And with hat I have seen in his happier moments, he truly does carry out the Will of Fire. You are dismissed, Cat, I want you to pick him up tomorrow at the Academy."

A feminine form in the middle of the room nodded in consent of her orders, before leaving with the rest of her ANBU brethren.

"Dragon, make him great, just like his father." Without another word the old man left, leaving behind a gleeful ANBU Commander, and a shocked room of shinobi, that all descended into gossip over the revelation of the boys parentage.

 **So, what did you guys think? Obviously there are some changes in the canon in Naruto's past, but that will be revealed in the future. Now some quick questions some of you might ask:**

 **Will he have a bloodline? Yes, and it won't be for a little while and I won't reveal it yet.**

 **Will he get a Summons? Yes, but I won't reveal what yet.**

 **Will he have a romance? Yes, NaruHina for the Win! However whilst it will start sooner the canon relationship, it won't be for a while.**

 **Any tips would be helpful, any ideas will be taken into account, and lastly please leave a review.**

 **Peace!**


End file.
